teeth, fur and bone
by freezeazy
Summary: Link, liven alone with a mildly exciting job in kokarika as a hunter, while on a big job he finds something unexplainable and a strange little girl of unknown origins


Um, Question what's that cucco lady's name

Thanks to Kouta Aburame for the beta

Um, Question what's that cucco lady's name? I don't think she has one. I'm going to call her Cindy.

You know what, I'm not even going to bother putting in a disclaimer. I didn't make any money with this so I don't think Nintendo will mind.

"Speech"

'Thought'

_Not L__ink's thoughts. In this chapter it's a wolfos thought._

**Full summery**

Setting is after ocarina of time. Well anyway Link is living alone in kakariko village, until he saves a beautiful little girl being chased by a monster. Whoever tries to get close to her ends up dead, splattered all over the wall .Everyone excluding link, now he is responsible for her safety because the monster is still after her. 

Link sat awake in bed with a cold sweat, trying to remember his dream. But the more he thought about it the more it slipped away until he couldn't remember it at all.

_Sigh_ 'well it was just a dream'

The carpenter brothers were running around like idiots, the kids were playing in the graveyard, and Cindy had lost her cuccos… again.

"Do you needs some help," Link offered.

"Oh, good morning Link." Cindy the cucco lady greeted, "My cuccos have disappeared and haven't shown up again."

"I'm sure they come back soon. Did you ever consider building a higher fence for them?"

"I am waiting for the carpenter brothers."

"Well if you change your mind I'd be happy to help"

"Thank you"

"See you latter Cindy"

"You too" Cindy called after him as he left.

Link had his own house with a bedroom, living space and a kitchen but he hated cooking, so he was going to the local inn to buy breakfast. The inn was also were he found villagers who needed his help. He was working as an exterminator for monsters and ugly pests.

A man named Bobby O'Keefe and his wife, Anne O'Keefe, owned it. The O'Keefe were really nice people. Link was friends with them and they sometimes gave him discounts.

When link first came to Kakariko, the pleasant old couple had given him his first job (Washing dishes).

He grabbed his favorite seat near where all the villagers came to complain about things. If he stayed there he might find someone who would give him a few rupees to get rid of a snake or a rat, but sometimes he found someone with a poe problem or a bigger job like that.

"bacon and eggs, link?" Bobby asked

Bobby was a tall man, a little fat, but he had a strong build. He had a graying mustache and a comb over, as well as being quite intimidating the way he towered over everyone.

"As always. Thanks Bobby" Link muttered. He wasn't feeling very up-and-go today.

Bobby gave Link one of his big friendly smiles and pulled out a mug of hot steaming coffee. "Have a one on the house"

Links down and out look vanished "thanks again Bobby" link said appreciatively "you always now just what I need"

Bobby gave an even bigger grin and said "I think I've known you long enough to figure out when you need a warm and comforting one"

Link could only give him a weak happy smile as he went of to fix Link his food. He had been friends with the old man since he got here. Everyone liked Bobby and Anne, they were just such friendly people. Always ready to lend a helping hand.

Link took a sip from the mug. 'mmmm, Nice and strong. Just how I like it' he thought quietly.

While Link was wolfing down his breakfast a farm couple approached him. "Ah, are you Link?" the wife inquired.

"Ah ha, what can I do for you?"

"Well…"

"We have been having problems with local wild life." Her husband interrupted, "some cows and sheep have disappeared over night and the bodies have turned up later half eaten."

"Probably just wolfos," Link told them, "how about I come around this afternoon and have a look,"

A few hours later Link was astride Epona gently trotting along a beautiful road out on the couple's property. They were on the trail of the over sized wolf that had killed a pregnant cow last night.

It wasn't hard, there was blood everywhere and long marks in the dirt were the wolfos had dragged it along.

Link had his hylian shield, flint rocks and torches and the friendly weight of the master sword on his back.

Apart from the goriness of the situation, it was a really nice afternoon. There wasn't a cloud in the sky. The bird sang to each other and jumped about in the trees, and the setting sun shined crystals of light into the puddles of blood that littered the road ahead.

Link cringed at the smell but encouraged Epona to keep going. They had been on the trail for hours and it was getting darker by the minute.

"I guess we will have to go as far as we can then rest here for the night." Link said as much to himself as to Epona. But he didn't really want to sleep in the middle of nowhere with a hungry wolfos on the prowl.

When it got completely dark, Link dismounted Epona and led her along with his left and held up a torch in the other.

They had long since left the track and seemed to be in hyrule field. The torch light flickered and something moved just out side its light.

Epona freaked

She yelled and whinnied in her horse way, and Link let go of her. He swapped the torch to his right hand and put his left hand on the hilt of the master sword ready to pull it out.

Epona made soft grunting noises and nodded her head up and down. She gave Link a little nudge so he would look at what she could see.

He took his hand away from the master sword turning his attention back to the trail of blood.

GASP

Just ahead there was a large bump in the otherwise flat ground. He ran up to it with Epona trotting along loyally behind.

Link squatted down to examine the bloated corps of the cow. It was laid out on its side its eyes rolled back and its tongue limply hanging out of its mouth. Its whole belly had been slit open with the flesh and organs spread out around it. There was no sign of the unborn calf. It smelt foul and there was blood everywhere, in its fur dripping from its mouth and eyes and in the grass all around it.

'How could so much blood come from one cow.' he had to turn away. He walked over to Epona. The trail was gone. He stroking the mare's mane and thinking what to do next when like a bolt from the blue the answer came, a shrill scream echoed threw the darkness and came to meet him like destiny.

Link held the torch up and ran blindly in the direction it had come from. Out of the darkness ran a little girl, she looked about eight and had blond hair. She had a desperate look in her eyes and she ran straight for Link and, to Links grate surprises hugged him tightly around the waist and hid her face in his tunic.

Link held his hands up away from her and stared in wide eyed shock. Apart from the fact that she was hugging him, she had an angry bite wound that was bleeding freely from her right arm. But he couldn't just stand there for long, because out of the darkness strutted the biggest wolfos Link had ever seen.

It pulled itself onto its hind legs and was a good two feet taller than link. It stared at them with big hungry yellow eyes. It didn't bother to lick the drool away from its mouth and it fell to the earth from its butcher knife teeth in big globules, as it tensed its huge mussels for a fight.

A flashback come into Links head of the village wise women talking about a terrifying fairytale monster called a jabachuba, "A mouth full of death and a ravenous attitude." she had said.

Link grabbed the little girl and pulled her behind him just as the monster sprang forward. Link didn't have time to whip out the master sword so he grabbed its paws as the tried to slice him open, dropping the torch as it went out. Now only the moon light illuminated the scene.

four Dagger claws on each side reached for his face. Link was strong, but the thing was stronger. It pushed him slowly backwards. A little trickle of blood fell from the base of his fingers.

"Stand… near my horse" Link told the girl between grunts "she'll protect you"

The child ran towards the beautiful brown mare who stepped forward to be in between her and the monster trying to kill Link.

Speaking of Link he was struggling to keep the monster from over powering him. The wolfos put its whole body into getting Link on his back so it could get a proper bite. It stretched out its head and reached for his neck.

Link head butted it and, disgruntled it pulled away from him. Quick as a flash the master sword was in Links hand. He slashed at the monster again and again driving it backwards as it blocked him using its claws.

One jump attack that came down aimed at the things head stopped sharply. The thing had somehow grabbed his wrists with a one paw and some sort of opposable claw. 'I've never heard of a wolfos like this'

The monsters eyes shinning with sadistic pleasure as it twisted Links arms into a painful position. He gasped and dropped the master sword.

_Wait for that snap_

The monster leaned forward and head butted link back ('was that a hint of spite?'). It let go of his arms as he fell to the ground. He didn't have his eyes open and he didn't get back up, a line of blood run down his face.

The monster snarled at his weak helpless form.

_What fun is it when they aren't awake to scream._

Disappointed it turned to the girl to find she was being protected by a thing with for legs and feet like the animals it had been eating.

_FOOD_

It jumped forward at Epona claws first and she reared and kicked it in the head. Silvery blood dripped from its wound, it turned around slowly growling angrily.

Horses aren't made for killing, and as the wolfos resumed its attack all she could do was rear up and kick at it.

The girl didn't scream as the two animals fought. Instead she ran over to were the brave man that had tried to save her was lying motionless.

She shook him, her blood dripped from the bite wound onto his face.

"Wake up, wake up, it's going to kill your horse."

Link woke up in a blur with his head pounding like a drum. His head spun from his injury, but the thought of anyone killing his closest friend was clear enough.

The girl helped Link to his feet and handed him his sword.

The monster turned from its fight with the mare to see that the man was awake. While it was distracted Epona gave it a double hoof kicking to the chest and it fell on its back.

Quick as humanly possible Link jump attacked it and impaled it threw the gut.

It HOWLD in pain as Link twisted his sword in it. It swiped at him weakly with its paws then went limp.

**-Author notes-**

Well first I hope you like the chapter. If you did express yourself with a review, and if you hated it, well, I guess that's ok too. If you see a spelling/grammar mistake do tell me …please. If anyone wants to know the actual story is 1770 words.


End file.
